Monochromatic
by bootlessbat
Summary: Recently Roxas had been prone to giving the redhead the cold shoulder when angry.Today he felt particularly unforgiving... One-shot AkuRoku Fluff.


_**"Monochromatic"**_

Rain harshly slapped down from the sky against Roxas' plain black umbrella. Shivering he stepped out into a crowd of his fellow students, all of which were in hurry to escape the overbearing presence of their high school. Monotonously, he slipped into rhythm with the person beside him and, tried to ignore the fact that his heart twittered in excitement. He absolutely refused to admit that he had been awaiting this moment all day. His pride would never allow such a thing.

The sandy blond trodded up the damp grey sidewalk and carefully slipped out of the school main gates. There he was. Just the mere sight of Axel made Roxas' heart skip beat and his body tremble in sheer outrage. What in the hell was he doing? A wet unlit cigarette hung from his pale lips as he leaned casually against the brick wall across from the street. With no form of shelter or jacket he had merely let the ran soak through his thin half-way unbuttoned shirt, exposing the lovely body underneath. His hair had been dampened down to a tangled mess of flame red spikes and his trademark smirk stood plastered on his face. Most of the teenagers passing by were staring at him with estranged longing.

Roxas hated the fact Axel seemed to attract most people; being male or female did not seem make an difference. Impulsively, he ran out to the cat-like college student and stared up at him with defiance. His sapphire eyes betrayed his expression and revealed a sour combination of jealousy and longing. Axel let out a small sigh and shrugged impassively, showing off his toned shoulder muscles and back. "Roxas, you know I can't control where they look." He quipped in false innocence.

"Stop lying Axel, you like the attention." The smaller of the two retorted bitterly as he started to walk down the street, his umbrella still swaying above his head proudly.

"Does it matter to you if I do?"He enjoyed it when Roxas became jealous. It made him excruciatingly happy to know that his feelings for the boy were being returned. Of course, it was a rarity for the stubborn little brat to admit it.

Silence.

"Hey, come on, Roxas." Axel's tone became a little more serious as he trailed after the spiky haired school boy.

Recently Roxas had been prone to giving the redhead the cold shoulder when angry. It smoldered out all the little bothersome comments the older to two made; they were no fun if he did not get a reaction. Today Roxas felt particularly unforgiving and it took his thin fragile form being slammed up against a fence, not too hard however, and his umbrella being torn from his hands for him to finally look at Axel. His expression was a mixture of pain and confusion.

Axel leaned forward, his chartreuse eyes impossible to read and attempted to kiss the boy who turned away. Sighing, the redhead settled for pecking him on the cheek. His lips were cooler then Roxas remembered. Precipitation continued to fall from the sky, warm spring rain drops soaking the two lovers, the kind that easily allowed tears to blend with them.

"Rox, why are you crying." The man's voice mumbled sullenly in the small figure's ear as he wrapped his arms around him. Roxas let out a chocked sound as he buried his face into Axel's chest and clung to him as though the earth would crumble away if he let go.

"You're such a fucking asshole!" He breathed out, his body trembling as if his knees were about to give out.

"Yeah... I know."Axel replied, trying to ignore the dull pain slicing through his mind. Why did he always do this to Roxas? "But, at least I'm an asshole that loves you." He leaned in and passionately kissed the boy with no remorse, allowing his emotion to overflow like the nearby street drains. At that moment, they both seemed to blend into the trodden atmosphere, becoming a piece of the monochromatic scenery.

**Word From the Author:**

**This was for fun. Questions? Complaints? Please direct them to the disgruntled pairing in the corner. Critiques are appreciated. **

**Noted: Sadly, I do not own Roxas and Axel, SquareEnix does.**


End file.
